Super Saiyan God
& |similar= }} Super Saiyan God (超サイヤ人ゴッド) is a Super Saiyan transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3.V-Jump, issue #4, 2013 It appears in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and a couple of video games, and it represents the other God in the Japanese title for the film: Dragon Ball Z: God and God (ドラゴンボールZ 神と神), as well as the reason for the plural "Gods" in the English title. Overview Concept and Creation According to interviews with the Battle of Gods character designer, Tadayoshi Yamamuro, the original concept for Super Saiyan God had the form being more muscular, wearing a cape, and with a hairstyle in-between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4. The series' original author, Akira Toriyama, came up with a picture of Super Saiyan God that was completely different than Yamamuro's own initial muscular, cloaked design. They went back and forth like this a bit before settling on the final design, and Toriyama was insistent on the form not being too different from Goku's regular appearance, specifically not being really muscular.[[Tadayoshi Yamamuro] interview, okstars.okwave.jp] Appearance When in this form, the Saiyan's general appearance remains unchanged with the exception of a few slight differences. The skin tone becomes darker. The hair lifts up slightly and adopts a reddish-purple coloring. The Saiyan's eyes grow, becoming sharper and the irises become red. The overall body structure appears to become thinner and slightly taller. The aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance. Usage and Power The power of this form is great enough to allow Goku to fight on par with the God of Destruction Beerus, who had effortlessly defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Ultimate Gohan, Majin Buu, Super Saiyan Gotenks, and a fully powered Vegeta. As such, it is currently among the most powerful Super Saiyan transformations in all of Dragon Ball Z. This form also allows the user to sense godly ki, and they can [[Energy Absorption|absorb attacks by consuming ki]]. In addition, Goku as a Super Saiyan God is given a signature attack called Kamehameha Rebirth in video games. As powerful as it is, however, it also has drawbacks: the form drains the user's energy reserves fairly quickly, thus creating a time limit, although Beerus speculates that this limitation could be overcome. Unlike the other Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan God is not a permanent transformation. In Goku's case, during the events of the film, he is seen losing the form, yet retaining the power, allowing him to continue to battle Beerus on equal grounds in his base and Super Saiyan forms.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics - "Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview"] History The "Super Saiyan God" is the legend among legends of the warrior race, the Saiyans, the mightiest beings in the universe. The power of six good-hearted Saiyans must be infused for one of them to achieve this legendary form. As Shenron explains to the Z Fighters and company during the events of Battle of Gods, a Super Saiyan God once appeared on Planet Vegeta to stop the evil Saiyans but he failed because of the form's time limit. Also, 39 years before the events of the film, the Oracle Fish foretold the appearance of a Super Saiyan God to the God of Destruction Beerus. This revelation is what hastens the God of Destruction's awakening in the film and the genesis of the events of Battle of Gods. Goku utilizes the Dragon Balls to ask Shenron how to reach the Super Saiyan God form in order to battle with Beerus. The dragon reveals that they need the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans for one of them to reach the form. Unlike other Super Saiyan forms, which almost always required some form of rage triggered transformation, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan God quite peacefully, utilizing the power of himself, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan (from inside her mother, as she was not born yet). The Saiyans hold their hands, and Goku is surrounded by a blue aura while powering up to this form. He then floats into the air as the transformation continues. Goku then appears with his hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has a flame-like aura.V-Jump, issue #5, 2013 The form gives Goku the power to resist Beerus, but he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Beerus even in his regular Super Saiyan form. Goku did not quite like Super Saiyan God because he could only reach that level of power with everyone else's help rather than on his own, so Goku feels content becoming able to fight at a level not too far removed from Super Saiyan God all on his own. The two seem to be equally strong at some point with Goku having an edge, but Beerus eventually wins when he uses his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere in an attempt to take down Goku. Goku is able to stop Beerus' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God once again and absorbs the massive energy sphere. The fight ends with Goku completely exhausted, and Beerus states that the Super Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. Beerus then claims he is too worn out from his fight with Goku to destroy the Earth, and he later states that Goku and Vegeta (who says will also become a Super Saiyan God next time) may become truly formidable one day. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' (Non-Playable Boss) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' Trivia *In trailers shown before the film's release, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan God with a blue and white aura. *In an interview, Akira Toriyama states his own personal belief of the power differences between the Battle of Gods characters. Super Saiyan God Goku is a "6", Beerus a "10", and Whis a "15". *The original design of the Super Saiyan God having him wearing a cape, and the original Super Saiyan God fighting evil Saiyans on Planet Vegeta are very similar to the Guardian of Planet Vegeta (god wearing a cape) wanting to destroy the Saiyans because of their evil behaviour and described in King Kai's story about the destruction of Planet Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z episode 20, "Goku's Ancestors" Gallery References es:Super Saiyajin Dios ca:Superguerrer Déu ru:Супер Сайян Бог Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations